


The Cliff Escapade

by RavensChrome



Series: Alley Cat's Trot [2]
Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cliff Sex, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), Love Bites, M/M, Porn Outside of Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire!Luminary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensChrome/pseuds/RavensChrome
Summary: A direct sequel at what happens at the end of CH10 of Bloodletting.The boys have their first time together.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Series: Alley Cat's Trot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720090
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	The Cliff Escapade

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Six Page Sunday! 
> 
> I'm never writing porn in one sitting ever again.

If there was one thing Erik learned from their close encounters, it was that Eleven very receptive whether he knows it or not. It was something Erik took in covetously like every other thing that Eleven only gives to him. Took it and guarded it selfishly because they didn't have enough time to themselves to properly enjoy each other.

So every buckle he unlaced and every second he took to feel the rapidly rising heat from the body below him tugged at that possessive side of him. That warm tongue that was snaking in between and around his two fingers tore at his patience. Erik couldn't help but tremble in anticipation when his free hand slipped under the black turtleneck to feel the well toned abs of the other.

The delicious, muffled gasp put a curl of a smirk on Erik's lips. His cooler touch made Eleven tremble and squirm, and from where Erik was straddled, wasn't helping the straining erections that both of them were sporting. He would've thought the other was doing it on purpose if it weren't the misty look in Eleven's eyes. Unfocused with a nice red flush that traveled underneath his turtleneck.

“It's a shame.” Erik pressed his fingers a little bit more firmer in Eleven's mouth. “That I didn't take your shirt off first.”

There was a muffled response that Erik gleefully took in before concentrating on sliding his free hand back down towards the laces of Eleven's trousers. The slow pull went unnoticed and Erik continued to move his hips in such a way that Eleven could only paw at Erik's thighs in askance.

The thief didn't really plan this out well, this wasn't something he expected to happen. But Eleven kept leaning in with that dazed look and Erik couldn't help but _want,_ and before he knew it, the vampire was on the ground with his coat as a sort of blanket underneath them.

The vial of lube was still sitting somewhere in his pockets. The time to finally pull it out was here but it would be a shame to waste what the moment was giving to him. The tongue was a little too good in how it coated Erik's fingers thoroughly. He wanted to make Eleven's first time as memorable as possible.

He wanted Eleven to want it as well.

With a quick tug, Eleven's length came straining out. Erik couldn't help again but want at the sight of it. Their little hideaway back in Octagonia was just a preview of what Erik tasted after Eleven wanted his distraction. The heavy pettings that was encouraged after that didn't relay what he felt to exactly what he was seeing after a while.

Erik still wanted to know how that would feel like inside him.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the game he wanted to play right now.

Erik propped up on his knees to tug Eleven's pants further down until they were about halfway down his thighs. The further show of skin had his fingers tracing up the inner thighs making Eleven lock his legs together instinctively. The visible shivers running throughout the body below had the thief aching at the sight.

A third finger was added into Eleven's mouth and Erik deliberately skirted pass Eleven's arousal as he teased the sensitive skin. Leaned in just slightly to hover over the other's face.

“You look so good like this, El.” Erik felt a silent groan vibrate through his fingers. “I almost wanted to forgo this and start riding you, but then, I wouldn't be able to see you like this.”

Another possessive curl flitted in him when Eleven's eyes dilated just slightly and his tongue swiped again through his fingers. A thin line of drool started to form and that's when Erik decided it was time to move on.

“E-erik!”

He moved swiftly, maneuvered even when Eleven still had too much clothes on. Erik was quick to tugged Eleven's pants and underwear down to his ankles, boots still on making it impossible to remove the pieces of clothes and instead made them act as a sort of binding. But this was perfect for Erik to slip in between the legs and rest them on his shoulders while positioning his fingers readily.

He could feel Eleven's breath quick and erratic, eyes long hazy and dilated further, and hands reached frantically around the back of Erik's neck. There was a thrill Erik felt the farther he leaned in as he watch Eleven's thighs nearly meet his own shoulders.

“Just relax, El. Tell me if it hurts.” He put the slightest pressure making Eleven shiver. “Ready?”

“Please.” Eleven panted. “Touch me, Erik!”

Another possessive curl passed through Erik at how loud Eleven was. The few words that were cried out from Eleven was enough to send Erik stiffer than a hot iron rod. And this is before anything is done to him.

Erik knew he was a slightly visual person, but there was something about seeing and hearing Eleven fall apart.

The first finger was an easy slide but Eleven tensed up biting his lip.

“Relax, El.” Erik murmured leaving butterfly kisses underneath Eleven's jaw. “Talk to me.”

Eleven's breathes came out in little pants. “It's- it's strange.”

“It'll get better.” Erik moved his finger. “Just concentrate on me, El.”

Erik dove in for a kiss. Tongues sliding and felt Eleven's fangs settle out fully the moment Erik pressed his body closer giving a pleasurable friction against the straining cock with his belly. Erik was going to have to adjust his sash in a way to hide the stain that'll surely be there. But it was so worth the moan that Eleven couldn't help but loudly give out.

Every break of their lips were barely seconds long before Erik went back in. Only allowing the breaks in the first place because he didn't want to overwhelm Eleven too much.

Just enough to distract him from the second finger going in.

“A-ah!” Eleven hissed at the stretch. “Erik!”

“It's okay, kitty cat.” Erik purred at the full body shudder when his free hand went to trace Eleven's neck. “You're doing so well.” His hand followed the jaw line next. “Though I have to ask now, do your teeth coming out when you get horny or is it just me?”

It was meant to be a joke, but the embarrassment that bloomed made Erik quirk an eyebrow. Eleven hid his face behind his arms in an attempt to hide from where he was trapped.

“I-it's you.” Eleven said meekly. “I can't get enough of you.”

That made Erik's heart stutter before he leaned in. “So you're getting off because of my scent too?”

“W-what?!” Eleven sputtered. “Erik, don't say it like that!”

“Aw, don't be shy, kitty cat.” The thief took a hand and kissed it. “I can't get enough of you too.”

It was so odd to be saying sweet nothings to another person. Mostly because he never imagined that he would be able to have someone to say them to. But the words spill with an easy echo of feelings. Keep his kisses light and soft, and his touch gentle just like Eleven was.

It was still a damn shame that he didn't get Eleven's turtle neck off though. It was still annoyingly in the way and prevented Erik from doing what he wanted to do.

So he went for the ears.

The squeak that sounded encouraged Erik to nip lightly and let the tip of his tongue travel the edge of the ear. Eleven instinctively jerked away but was held in place by the hand that was digging into the base of his skull. The tightening grip in Erik's own hair was soon followed when there was no other way to get away from the building tension.

It showed in his body language, the full body shudders that made his legs jerk and back arch. The hands that twisted Erik's hair painfully but so deliciously at the same time. Being this sensitive was something Erik didn't really expect, but he wasn't going to _not_ take advantage of it.

There was also those _oh so_ loud moans that were slowly hiccuping louder and longer. It pulled at Erik in ways that he never knew about himself, or maybe knowing that someone as quiet as Eleven was raising his voice in such a way that made Erik want to completely ruin him. It was something that Erik wanted to confirm with multiple sessions.

And then there was his face. Red and gone. So faraway from coherency that Erik didn't realize he stopped moving his fingers the moment he pulled up to check on him. Fangs on full display from the open-mouth breaths that Eleven was trying to keep up with. There was even a whimper and a pout when Erik pulled farther away and released the pressure on his cock.

Erik smirked at how Eleven tightened his grip in his hair. “Are you good, El?”

“D-don't stop.” Eleven whimpered. “Come back.”

There was a warmth that spread throughout his body upon hearing that.

“I will.” Erik chuckled. “But I just wanted to let you know I'm going to put a third finger in. You ready for it?”

“Please.” Eleven tugged. “I- Yes, _please.”_

It was actually a little easier to to put the third finger in. Eleven didn't tense up despite the stuttering gasp he made. It hurts, Erik knows it hurts and it was the reason why he held off in fully touching Eleven.

With a sudden grip, Eleven cried out. The slide of his hand was firm and the buck of the hips elicited another delicious cry from the writhing body for a completely different reason. Erik kept a steady grip on the twitching cock in hand and gave the slowest stroke down as precum slicked the path. Did so to concentrate on keeping the fingers inside Eleven from accidentally hitting his sweet spot again.

But to see how sensitive he can get made Erik want to see how far he could push that.

That was for another day.

“Eager there?” Erik teased as the trembling in Eleven's hips calmed down more. “It's like you wanted me to jump you.”

“I- You're t-too good, Erik.” There was a slight keening in his voice. “S-stop teasing me.”

“I should be saying that to you, kitty cat.” Erik took another look at the state Eleven was in. “I bet you were doing it on purpose too.” He gave another slow stroke and a skittering movement of his fingers. “Acting all dazed and leaning you were doing.”

“Th-that's your fault!” Eleven stuttered in defiance before giving way to Erik rubbing his tip. “Please, _Erik_.”

“Don't blame this on me.” Erik clicked his tongue playfully, “That's not something I can help, if anything, you're the one that keeps doing it to yourself. Your the one that gets off by just smelling me.”

Eleven open his mouth to retort but Erik simply pushed with his fingers tearing a moan that borderlined a scream. Hands flew towards Erik searching and grabbing at his person before going towards his erection that the thief was gleefully not tending to anymore.

He let go to bat away the desperate hands. He kept them away to lick off the precum.

He wanted Eleven to watch as they locked eyes.

“No touching.” Erik grinned at the needy look Eleven was giving him. “Just keep looking pretty, El.”

“ _Please-!_ ” Eleven breathe out shallowly. “Please, please, Erik, I- I can't take it anymore!” He gave out another whimper. “Please, _I want you!_ ”

That earned Eleven a hard thrust of Erik's fingers. That earned Erik a real scream in pleasure.

Who knew that with someone as quiet as Eleven would turn out to be a screamer?

“Goddess above, I'm so glad we're away from the village.” Erik pulled out his fingers and started to detangle himself from Eleven's trapped legs. “These clothes are coming off _now.”_

Eleven laid there with a dazed look groaning at the nerves calming down once more. Erik took the time to remove Eleven's boots and fully take off the annoying pants and underwear around the ankles before stripping himself. The thief definitely will need to wash his own pants and underwear as his own cock was sprung free from where it was trapped and neglected.

Not that it stopped it from pitching a tent at seeing Eleven come apart.

Erik threw his dirtied gloves to the side before sliding his hands up the heated flesh and back underneath Eleven's still pesky turtleneck. He almost ripped it off of Eleven before tossing it haphazardly with the rest of the discarded clothes.

“You still with me, El?” Erik finally reached for Eleven's exposed neck. “Do you need a moment?”

“I need _you.”_ Eleven growled in frustration. “Stop teasing me.”

Erik tsked and flicked a nipple. “Impatient much? Fine, but let me grab the lube.”

Erik failed to hide the wild grin that stretched over his face. The whine Eleven let out did everything to speed up in patting the pockets of his clothes. But only in finding it, he took his time to listen to Eleven. His shortened breaths and the smallest shuffling.

Erik turned around to see Eleven grasping himself and nearly got lost to the image.

Legs spread and eyes still following the thief, Erik could watch and listen to this for the rest of his life.

“Hey.” Erik smirked. “I thought you wanted me to finish you?”

Eleven looked up trying to glare. “Then come back.”

“Ooh, demanding now.” Erik just opened the vial of lube and slowly poured the contents into his hand. “Give me a second.”

Because Erik wasn't going to shy away in returning a small show for Eleven too. Stroked himself slowly while ambling back like he was taking a stroll. Another pitiful whine escaped Eleven and Erik decided that they both had waited long enough.

Eleven was still sprawled on his purple duster and Erik thinks it's a miracle that nothing got dripped onto it so far. Erik easily positioned himself, pulled the waiting hips onto his thighs and lined himself up. Lube slicking onto the rim making Eleven shudder at the touch.

And before anything, the thief took Eleven's palm that was coated in his own precum and gave a nice lick. A last tease before the main event.

“Ready?”

“Erik, Goddess, _yes!_ ”

Eleven was so much hotter on the inside. Erik hissed at the heat that surrounded his length and the stuttering gasp from Eleven didn't help. The constant tensing and relaxing motion Eleven kept doing also didn't help. He had no choice but to go as slow though as he could because his Snifleheim blood wasn't going to last with Eleven's vampiric heat.

For all the teasing he did, Erik felt like he was the one that wasn't going to last if this is what it feels like without thrusting. Even sitting still after being fully seated felt like he was going to reach his limit.

“Y-you good, El?” Erik gritted out. “You're actually a little quiet there.”

“I- I'm fine.” Eleven gripped the fabric of his duster. “Just- just getting use to it.”

Erik went down, both needing a distraction, and started to work on Eleven's neck. The movement made both of them groan but Erik was too busy sucking that pulse point in the vampire's neck and the vampire himself curled his arms to bring Erik closer. The moaning was back and Erik wonders how loud Eleven can get.

He wanted to move and find out. Barely able to hold himself with every little movement between them. Lips constantly scouring and leaving behind bright read trails across the neck, collarbone, and even underneath his jaw. Biting and nip like he was the one with fangs, sucking on the skin like he was the one that needed to drink blood.

The amount of hickeys Erik left were a good proof that he was damn well trying to be.

“E-erik.”

“You good?” Erik pulled back and glanced at the masterpiece he left behind.

“Yes.” Eleven tugged Erik back in closer. “Please.”

Another teasing remark was at the tip of his tongue but thought against it. Eleven was too faraway and Erik's own patience was running thin. So instead, he gave a slow thrust of his hips that had both of them groaning. A relief that jolted through Erik that made his go for another.

It wasn't until Eleven gave a piercing scream that he noticed how fast he was going. Or the clawing Eleven was doing on his back. Erik tried to jerk away, but Eleven was quick to lock his legs around his hips and keep his neck hostage in his arms.

“No!” Eleven shouted. “D-don't stop! Please, please. Keep going!”

Well, at least he knows Eleven was enjoying himself. The guilty feeling of losing himself was partially soothed by sudden pawing of fingers combing through his hair that were trying to encourage Erik to move again. Hips bucked and Erik had to hold them still in order to collect himself.

The constant begging for him to move was going to be another fun thing to test.

“Give me a sec, El.” Erik grunted to steady his position. “Ready?”

“ _Move!_ ”

It wasn't hard to deliver at the sight of Eleven's frustration. Tears pricking at the intense feeling, drool that trailed slightly from the opened mouth that were back to shouting his moans. There was even a little bit of blood from a small cut at the bottom lip, probably gotten nicked by one of his fangs.

Erik hopes that this wasn't just a first time thing. He would love to keep hearing this loud version of Eleven, this desperate Eleven that wants Erik and only Erik.

And the thief was so lost in his thoughts, so lost in looking at the wanton vision that Eleven made, that he missed the increasing volume in Eleven's voice and the scrambling hold on his person. So focused on wanting to see Eleven writhe in pleasure that he forgot about himself.

But the orgasm that ripped through Eleven was almost enough for Erik.

Almost.

Erik pulled out the moment Eleven loosened his grip, he didn't want over burden Eleven's nerves by keep going. But the seeing the small spasms and the fucked out look was enough to jerk himself to. Eleven's cum splatter nicely on his abs and chest, some even on Erik on stomach, and legs still spread-

He thinks that for all their shitty luck, this was worth it all.

“You, you didn't get to finish?” Eleven slurred and blearily squinted at Erik.

“Don't worry about me, kitty cat.” Erik smirked down. “I'm taking care of it.”

There was slow thought going in Eleven's head, too wrecked to probably think, but he reached out limply for Erik. He complied easily enough and the kiss that Eleven wanted only urged his hand faster.

But the sudden flip to his back had him reeling a little. The dizzying warp of the world and seeing the sky all of a sudden had him disoriented. The sudden burst of strength didn't show in Eleven's sluggish movements as he went to open his thighs. It took Erik a moment to truly register what was going on.

Lips were first trailing from the side of his knee slowly towards his inner thighs. Halfway across, Eleven held the inside of his knee and slowly raised his leg as he gave a long, languid lick closer to his groin. Erik shuddered at the change in pace and his cock happily twitched at the sight.

The sudden sinking of teeth into his skin shouldn't have made Erik moan as loud as he did. But he still remembers the first bite into his neck and how that turned him on disregarding the situation that was happening. That feeling somewhere so intimate went straight to his cock once again and this time Eleven noticed.

A too hot hand grasped Erik's still desperately need length as Eleven lightly sucked on the bite. Another moan was ripped from Erik and he swore he saw a ghost of a smile on Eleven's face.

“So you're going to give me a helping hand?” Erik said a little breathily. “It's too bad that you can't use you mouth. Lube tastes horrible.”

Eleven just hummed contently. Giving slow strokes while licking up the last dribbles of blood. The vibrations from his humming were insignificant but felt each one with how sensitive he was feeling. His grip was now digging into the duster beneath him and wondered how exactly this happened. On his back at the mercy of Eleven's brand of vampiric teasing.

He was not going to go down like this.

“If you're just going to give me a handjob, then you should've let me finish.” Erik tried. “I could've help you clean up at the same time.”

Because Eleven's own spend was a cooling mess on his abs that made the image easier to get to his edge. He was close to his edge until Eleven rudely interrupted that.

“I want to make you come.” Eleven declared and gave a lazy smile. “Just look pretty, Erik.”

A snarky retort died in Erik's throat when Eleven got onto his elbows and knees. Hands still on his cock and thighs but his face was alarmingly close to his hips. As if he really was going to suck him off.

“W-wait, I just said lube was nasty.”

Eleven didn't respond, just started to stroke at a decent pace with an impish smile. And the moment Erik's breathing started to spun out of control, Eleven took that as an invitation to grip him firmer and work his hand faster. Kept him down with whatever bullshit, afterglow strength that he had to keep his legs apart and his hips from bucking.

What killed the thief though was what Eleven was doing with his mouth. His cock aimed straight into the open mouth, tongue slightly hanging out, teeth on full display, this vampire was really going to have his fill out of Erik.

He didn't even get the chance to warn Eleven. The visual taking him off guard and finally over the edge.

“Ah, fuck, El.” Erik groan and felt everything go limp. “You can't just do this to me.”

Eleven just licked his lips as if he was savouring the taste before crawling back to Erik. The shimmering sight of the cum that was still cooling on his body kick started Erik back into some kind of gear.

As romantic as it was to have sex on a seaside cliff, they were going to have to sneak back to the inn if they didn't want to get caught. More specifically by their friends when they come back disheveled, clothes rumpled and needing to be cleaned.

It didn't take a genius to put two-and-two together.

“Do you have anything in that bag of yours to wipe down with?” Erik glanced over to see a half asleep vampire. “C'mon, El, you can't fall asleep here of all places.”

“You're the one who wanted to do it here.”

That made Erik smile. “Yeah, and you let me. And next time, I'm definitely having a turn on your dick.” The response he got was arms pulling him close and he yelped at the feeling of cold cum being rubbed on his skin. “H-hey! El, kitty cat, we have to clean off!”

The laughter felt nice in Erik's ears. It rang pleasantly, much different to the quick ruts he would have before meeting Eleven.

Cuddling like this was also another nice feeling. Cum covered or not, this was nice.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

Waking up, Eleven had a slightly limp.

It was easy enough to deal with, a quick small Heal spell sorted it out and even faded almost all the marks Erik left on his neck.

But-

“It seems that you've caught a sore throat.” Serena said easily. “The air here might not have agreed with you during the night. It's best to let it heal naturally.”

Of course that was also the reason why he left his throat sore. He only healed his limp because they were going to go out to sea again in order to find this Kai guy. He couldn't afford a limp when the sea monsters were more than willing to attack them.

That didn't stop the embarrassment on the real reason why his throat was sore. He was glad that he couldn't speak because he felt guilty at lying to Serena of all people.

Erik though, he was laughing at him from behind.

“Just a sore throat, huh?” Erik smirked. “Well it's not like you're _loud_ anyways.” A furious blush crept up and Eleven swipe at Erik's arm. “Don't be mad at me, El, it was the air here not agreeing with you.”

Poor Serena just tilted her head in confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.


End file.
